The Hero and The Survivor
by SaiyanLover
Summary: Gohan and Videl story set in the Future Timeline. What would have been if he had met her before he was killed. Now Complete. RR
1. Introduction

The Hero and The Survivor

Introduction  
  
Gohan sat on the charred ground, trying hard not to give in to the tears welling up behind his dark eyes. He had just challenged the androids, and they had beaten him. He was battered and bruised, but most of the hurt was on the inside.  
  
After they felt they had tortured him enough, the androids left. They laughed at the sight of the seventeen year old super saiyan being buried in the dirt. That hurt Gohan worse than any of his other physical injuries.  
  
He was nothing to them. The fact that they left him alive meant that they didn't consider him a threat. He was just some teenage punk.  
  
"Damnit!" He yelled. Instinctively he covered his mouth with his hand. Chi-Chi had raised a very sheltered child, but in the past seven years he had grown up more than seemed possible.  
  
He realized he must look pretty stupid, so he let his hand fall. He heard a stone break free and fall to the rubble. He glanced over, but saw nothing. Sighing, he stood up.  
  
"Time for the futile search," he said bitterly as he took to the air and flew low through the buildings. He had formed a routine of sorts. After every battle or attack, he flew through the wreckage to search for any survivors.  
  
He had never found any in the six years he had been fighting alone. Nobody ever survived. In mid-air, he felt a shocking pain run through his chest. He groaned and almost fell from the sky. I really need to get home and rest. That thought struck him as funny. So I'm finally starting to call that place home.  
  
He was about to head home, when something caught his eye. He gasped and stopped flying.  
  
It was a teenage girl.


	2. Chapter 1

The Hero and The Survivor

Chapter 1  
  
He must have stayed in that position for a full minute before he could think. He landed next to her and looked her over.  
  
She looked about his age, and she was beat up really bad. She had a large gash running down her cheek. Her arms and legs were bleeding terribly, and her clothes were ripped and soaked with blood.  
  
He knelt down and pushed some of her long black hair out of her face. He cringed at what he saw. Her right eye was swollen, with blood caked around it and some still dripping slowly. He put his ear to her chest and blushed involuntarily as he felt her breast against his cheek. He could hear her heartbeat, which meant she was alive.  
  
He felt a tear creep out. It landed on her shirt where her heart was. She was breathing, but in short bursts. He gingerly lifted her into his arms and took off towards his home.  
  
When he was almost there, she coughed and began twisting violently. Gohan pulled her closer so that he wouldn't loose his grip. She unconsciously leaned against him.  
  
He landed in front of a small house. It used to be in the middle of a city, but the city was now destroyed. By luck or fate, the little house had been almost unharmed, while it was still well hidden beneath the debris. He looked down at her face.  
  
"Welcome to my lovely home. I know it's not much, but at least it's well hidden." He opened the door and maneuvered through the narrow doorframe. He kicked it shut with his foot. The house consisted of a bedroom with a tiny bathroom across the hall, a kitchen that also served as a dining room, and an empty space that served as the living room.  
  
There was only one bed in the house, and that was his. He carried her to it and laid her down. He walked back into the kitchen and got some wet rags and the few bandages he had left. He returned to the room, and realized she would have to have some new clothes. He didn't have anything that would fit her, but the people who lived here before him had left some things. He rummaged through and found a pair of pants and a T-shirt that looked about the right size.  
  
Then he had another thought, one that made him blush. He looked through the clothes again and found what he thought was a pair of ladies' underwear. He swallowed as he began his search for another item. Thankfully, he found one that seemed as if it would fit anyone, and he put it on the bottom of the pile. He then began to clean her wounds with the rags, and she began to look much better.  
  
When he was done with the parts of her he could see, he debated on whether or not he should take off her clothes and clean the rest of her wounds. He eventually decided that he should, and went to get a pair of scissors.  
  
He cut away her shirt, and blushed again. He did the same with her shorts, and the blush deepened. He didn't remove her undergarments; he felt awkward enough as it was. Once he was done, he sighed and covered her up with a blanket. He took the rags to the kitchen sink and washed them out.  
  
He figured she probably needed something to eat, but he couldn't feed someone who was asleep. He sighed and decided to get some rest. He removed his shirt and pants and lay down right on the floor in his boxers. Almost immediately, he was fast asleep.  
  
He woke up a few hours later, not remembering why he was on the floor. When his brain cleared, he remembered the girl and went into the bedroom. She seemed to be sleeping peacefully.  
  
He placed his hand on her forehead, to check and see if she had a fever. To his astonishment, her eyes blinked open. She looked up at him, confused, and then realized he was touching her face. She sat up quickly, not realizing that she wasn't fully dressed. Gohan pulled his hand away and blushed. She looked down and gasped.  
  
"Here. Put these on." Gohan handed her the stack of clothes. She grabbed them and glared at him. He pointed through the door towards the bathroom. She got up, not bothering to cover up herself, although she was partially covered by her tattered underwear and bra. Gohan swallowed. She was watching him suspiciously, but didn't seem to mind how much of herself was exposed. She went into the bathroom and shut the door. Gohan shook his head. He then looked down at himself.  
  
"Oh, crap." He was only wearing his boxers. "What a great first impression." He walked back into the living room and put his outfit back on. He then went into the kitchen and opened up a can of stew. He poured it into a pot and turned on the oven. As the food sizzled, he pulled out two bowls and spoons from the cabinet and set them on the table.  
  
In just a few minutes, the girl walked into the kitchen. The clothes were a bit too big and hung crooked, but they served their duty. Droplets of water were dripping from her hair. She just stood in the doorway, watching him until he noticed her.  
  
When he turned around and saw her, a slight color appeared on his cheeks. He might have been the toughest fighter in the world, but his experience with girls was nonexistent. He cleared his throat awkwardly.  
  
"Do you want a towel for you hair?" She shrugged. Gohan fumbled around in the drawers until he found a semiclean towel. He handed it to her and she began to wring her hair out.  
  
"Um...earlier, what looked like I had, well, it didn't-" She cut him off.  
  
"I know." Her voice was confident and tough, but there was a gentleness underneath.  
  
"Oh." She noticed his strange look.  
  
"It would've hurt, if you had done that...because it would have been my first time." She looked down, regretting revealing that bit of personal information. He laughed and reached behind his head.  
  
"Well, if it makes you feel better-it would've been mine, too." She tilted her head back up. There was a brief pause until Gohan remembered the food. "Here, I made this. Are you hungry?" Her face lit up as she grabbed the bowl.  
  
"Starved!" She began gobbling it down until she noticed he wasn't eating. "Aren't you hungry?" He grinned sheepishly.  
  
"I don't think it would fill me up- just make me hungrier. And I'm almost out. I need to find a different grocery store. The last one got blown up when I was..." He trailed off, not sure if he should reveal it. She had stopped eating and was listening.  
  
"When you were what?" He sighed.  
  
"I was fighting the androids." She raised her eyebrows.  
  
"You?" He nodded. "So how did I get here anyway? The last thing I remember is walking down the steps because I was going to ask my dad..." She looked at him sharply. "Did you find me there? The androids attacked, didn't they? Was my dad there? Is he..." Gohan bit his lip.  
  
"Yes, the androids attacked and that's where I found you. You were the only one-the only one I've ever found. I'm sorry." Her chin wobbled slightly, and a few tears ran down her cheeks.  
  
"He's dead." She whispered, right before letting out a sob. Her whole body shook with the pain. Gohan walked over to her and wrapped his strong arms around her. At first she tensed, but then relaxed and cried into his shoulder for a long time.  
  
After a while, she stopped crying and just let him hold her. "I'm sorry. I got your shirt all wet." She murmured into his shoulder.  
  
"It's fine." She sighed deeply. "If it makes you feel any better, my dad died, too. Seven years ago." Saying that made Gohan's heart twist with pain. She noticed the change, and pulled away from him.  
  
"I'm sorry. I guess we've got something in common." She stuck out her hand. "My name's Videl Satan. Thank you for saving me." Gohan smiled slightly and shook her hand.  
  
"My name's Gohan. You're quite welcome for saving you." She smiled and dropped her hand. Her eyes flitted around the small kitchen.  
  
"So, is this your house?"  
  
"Not exactly. I just live here." She raised both of her eyebrows. "I just found this place, and I live here. My real home is with my mom and grandpa, but my mom's really protective. It was hard to fight the androids with her leaning over my shoulder all the time." Videl nodded.  
  
"I can see how that would be a problem." There was a long pause. "So, how old are you?" She asked, trying to make conversation.  
  
"Seventeen. You?"  
  
"The same."  
  
"Well, that's two things we have in common."  
  
"I can think of another one." He gave her an odd look and she smiled. Then he realized that she was trying to make the atmosphere less tense by goofing off. He could live with that. After all, he was Goku's son. He smiled.  
  
"Such as..." She tossed her hair behind her shoulder.  
  
"We both have black hair." Gohan nodded, and then smiled mischeviously.  
  
"I've got one." She raised her eyebrows expectantly. He looked into her eyes, playful but with pain underneath, and he lost his nerve. "Never mind." He mumbled. She frowned.  
  
"I guess it is kind of hard to think of stuff when we barely know each other. Let's do something about that, shall we?" Gohan smiled.  
  
"Sure."

I started this fic a really long time ago, so I don't know if I'll ever finish it. But I guess that could be the ending. What do you think?   
  
SaiyanLover


	3. Chapter 2

In the months that followed, the two became quite good friends

In the months that followed, the two became quite good friends. Videl lived with him, but they never acted like they had feelings for each other. They found that they did have a lot in common, and they enjoyed each other's company.

Gohan still fought the androids, but now there was someone waiting for him when he came home. She was a good nurse, and a great cook. He told her about being half saiyan, and after the initial shock, she didn't mind a bit.

He taught her how to fly, which was amazingly easy. But, Videl had been trained in the martial arts, so that made it much easier. Trunks was seven years old, and Gohan didn't want to begin training him at such a young age. He went to visit Bulma and her son often, and even introduced them to Videl. Bulma automatically assumed that the two were together, but Gohan explained that they were just the best of friends.

It had been almost a year now, and things were starting to change. Gohan was about to turn eighteen- a man. Videl's birthday was about two months after his, and she too would be eighteen- a woman. In the deepest caverns of his heart, Gohan had begun to fall in love with Videl.

It came upon him gradually, until one day he realized that he loved her more than anything in the world. He kept his feelings a secret, but unbeknownst to him, Videl had begun to fall in love with him as well.

"Videl! I'm back" Gohan shouted as he pushed the door shut behind him. He had just made a run to one of the few remaining grocery stores, and was carrying at least three bags on each arm. She didn't answer him, and he didn't consider it a big deal. He went and put away the food, and was on his way to the bathroom when the door clicked open. Out stepped Videl, wearing absolutely nothing.

Gohan stopped dead in his tracks. He had never seen a woman naked, and although he basically knew what to expect, it was still a dreadful shock.

He quickly turned his back and shut his eyes. There was no gasp or scream behind him. Either she didn't see him or she didn't care. The first possibility seemed extremely unlikely, since he was all of two feet away from her. He cautiously turned back around, and she was still standing there. He swallowed.

"Videl??" She smiled sweetly, and Gohan could feel his heart melt. She reached over, grabbed his hands, and pulled him after her into the bedroom. She shut the door and pushed him up against it.

"Gohan, I love you." She said bluntly. His mouth fell open as he realized what she had just said. He swallowed again, then smiled.

"I love you, too, Videl." She leaned up and kissed him softly. She took a step back and blushed.

"Gohan, I know that this is kind of sudden, but the truth is that I've loved you for a long time. And I just thought, well, since we can't really get officially married, we could show each other a different way." Gohan gulped; he knew where this was headed.

"Videl, I don't know… how to…" She smiled.

"Neither do I, remember? But at least we'll be awkward together. You aren't afraid of making a fool of yourself, are you?" She asked slyly. He smiled back.

"I think the question is, are you?" She smirked.

"Well, right now you're the one who looks stupid." He frowned. "It's hard to do this with your clothes on." He blushed and moved to take off his shirt, when an idea hit him.

"I thought you might want to do it." He whispered as he stepped closer to her. At first her eyes went wide with surprise, then she smiled.

"I love you." And then, she proceeded to unclothe the half saiyan warrior. The two shirts were no problem, but when he had to kick off his shoes, she giggled. He glared at her. She pulled off his pants, and then came the really awkward part, his boxers. She couldn't help but laugh.

"I can't believe I'm actually doing this! It's so…weird!" She said between laughs. Gohan decided to move things along, as he was beginning to want her badly. He pulled the boxers off, and she immediately stopped laughing. All saiyans are extremely well endowed, and Gohan was no exception.

Her cheeks colored as she looked him up and down. He ignored it and gently pushed her onto the bed. She came out of her trance.

"Eager, aren't we?" He answered by climbing atop her, careful not to put too much weight on her. He leaned down and kissed her hard, giving into the feelings that he had been keeping hidden in his heart for far too long…

/

I haven't touched my DBZ fan fiction in years. Terrible to leave stories unfinished, I know. But at least I didn't leave any cliff hangers. (At least I don't think I did…)

I was poking around in the dusty corners of my laptop and found this. Given the fact that I don't see myself continuing any of my DBZ stories anytime soon, I thought it might be nice to post this. I will, of course, bump the story rating up to Mature. Better safe than sorry. I will also now be listing this story as complete.

Thank you so much to anyone who has hung onto this story (or any of my others) for so long. I do have some fan fiction stories in the works, but none of them are DBZ related.


End file.
